


TJ is never on time for bus call

by Petroselinum_crispum



Category: Escape the Fate (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lovesick, M/M, idk im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petroselinum_crispum/pseuds/Petroselinum_crispum
Summary: Craig loves TJ, but he refuses to tell him, he can't risk losing yet another guitarist. but when rob threatens to spill Craigs secret Craig has to face his fears, lets hope TJ won't hate him.





	TJ is never on time for bus call

TJ is never on time for bus call. He always comes back late, claiming that he has been with yet another girl.

Craig hates this. Craig hates all the girls TJ pulls onto the bus at ridiculous times of night, filling the bus with giggles and moan

It feels like TJ is torturing Craig on purpose, but deep inside Craig knows he isn't.

You see, Craig is gay, everyone in the band and crew knows this. What very few people know is that Craig is head over heels for the guitarist known as TJ. Craig fell head over heels as soon as they met and now he's stuck in love.

Being stuck in love sounds very poetic, like something in a Shakespeare-esque novel. Its not at all like that. being stuck in love is more like you're tied to someone who doesn't know your there. It's like you're forced to watch the only person you know at a party walk off and leave you to your own devices. In short, it's horrible.

The only person that knows about Craig's dilemma is Rob. Rob only knows because Craig had a small mental breakdown whilst very drunk and told him everything. Craig regrets that night. This was because now Rob was almost always hinting at TJ, making Craig more nervous around TJ than usual.

It should be obvious to TJ. Well that’s what Rob says. With the amount of longing looks and sad love songs. What Rob can't seem to realise is that Craig doesn't want TJ to know and is actually glad TJ is so oblivious. Rob seems to be attempting the cupid role, creating situations where Craig and TJ end up alone on the bus. This is one of those situations.

Escape the fate are currently on their uk tour. All the stage techs are setting up inside the venue, the thekla in bristol. Rob had somehow persuaded Kevin to go to a local restaurant for lunch. This left TJ playing with his nintendo switch and Craig fiddling with his thumbs.

“Hey Craig, you not going out for lunch”

TJ had finally glanced up from his switch.

“No I, uh, I'm not hungry”

Craig stumbled over his words for the billionth time today.

“you sure? we could always go find something.”

“If you are then I, well, uh.”

TJ laughed.

“C'mon lets go”

Sitting next to a dock with Fish & chips from the local chip shop and the man you are crushing on isn't as fun as it sounds. TJ keeps stealing Craigs chips, leaning into Craigs shoulder to reach them. TJ keeps glancing into Craigs eyes making Craig have an overwhelming urge to kiss him. TJ keeps being the most beautiful person on earth.

It doesn't help that TJ keeps doing his fucking adorable laugh. Blessing Craig with it every time Craig cracks one of his terrible jokes.

“Hey Craig, you know what time bus call is tonight?”

“about ten.”

Craig knew why he was asking. He wanted to know if he would be able to go out. To know if he could drag yet another blonde haired big boobed bitch onto the bus. If he could torture Craig with his melodic moans once again.

“Bit earlier than usual”

“yeah, the guys wanna get to the next venue early so we can have a day off”

TJ hummed in an agreement like way, going back to eating the warm chips that were in his lap. Craig looked at his watch.

“Shit, is that the time, we gotta get back for sound check.”

“But I was having fun, can we stay a little longer.”

Craig found himself turning to putty when he saw the younger mans puppy eyes.

“Fine, ten minutes. God, the guys are gonna kill me”

“I'm late all the time, relax.”

When they did eventually get back, half an hour late, the tech's were panicking and Kevin and Rob were sat on the edge of the stage.

“Late guys, really? TJ I expected but Craig you're usually sensible.”

Craig was ignoring their tour managers rant, instead looking to Rob who had a smirk plastered onto his face.

Once the manager had stopped talking Craig walked over to Rob.

“what are you smirking at”

“C'mon, you and TJ, disappearing, late for soundcheck together, what happened.”

“Nothing, we just went and got some food, sat by the dock.”

“Is that really all?”

“Yes, that’s really all”

“You need to make a move on him”

“How about no”

“Whats the worst thing that could happen?”

“We have to replace yet another guitarist or you guys need to replace a singer”

“You know tj wouldn’t be like that, it would just be a little awkward”

I glanced over at tj, who was sipping on a beer and chatting with the merch guy.

“Tell him before I do, otherwise your just going to get worse”

The show went great, the crowd, although small, seemed to fill the venue with the smell of sweat and cheering. The band left the venue in high spirits, well almost all the band. Craig was thinking about what Rob had said. “tell him before I do”, craig knew Rob would stick to his word, and craig didn’t want tj to find out from someone else.

Craig pulled out his phone and texted Rob.

I’m gonna tell him


End file.
